


Violins

by JohnlockDragon (DearDarling)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Beta Wanted, Eventual Smut, Help, M/M, Metaphors, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Possessive Moriarty, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDarling/pseuds/JohnlockDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock's POV for now</p>
    </blockquote>





	Violins

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's POV for now

I fell for him.  
Hard.  
Like when you trip on a paving slab and hit the ground – vibrations reverberating throughout your body, sending spasms down your spine.  
I was his violin, strung tightly and aching to be played upon. An instrument designed for elegance, easily distorted by untrained hands, misunderstood by those who are not artists. But he was my artist. He made me what I am.  
I could see him across the hall, a cruel smirk playing on his lips, eyes feigning childish innocence.  
I was shaking, I felt as if every molecule of my being was vibrating at an inhumane rate. I should have been burning; boiling: I should have burst into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to finish this and link me I'd be forever grateful


End file.
